


Two Very Different Views

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alone in Space, Boredom, Cosmos Just Go Hug Him Or Frag, FUCK ALREADY!, Help, Lonely Cosmos, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Crush, Soundwave Might Have A Crush?, Soundwave Should Fucking Talk, Talking, deep talks, need more of this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: He's not sure what to do with himself now.(I'm not gonna lie this was cranked out in like 2 hours so fresh off the press here, but if there's anything I should fix or touch up please let me know. Also kinda new to this robot hell so...yeah!)





	1. Chapter 1

He drifted, alone in the cold vacuum of space, watching the stars burn, the planets turn, everything moving without him. Everything happening without him. He hummed to himself, a tune he heard on Earth when he visited the small planet, quickly losing interest in it. He wondered about, thinking back to the war, even then he was up here, alone. Never seeing the battles, never raising a rifle to protect his friends. Turning back to face the small blue and green planet, using his abilities to peer through the darkness, the clouds, looking into the lives of his friends.

“Soundwave?” He wasn’t expecting anything, how could the former Decepticon hear him? It was impossible for the other to talk back. “Foolish.”

“Not really.”

“GAH!” He screamed in the void. “What the?!” How was it possible that the other could hear him?

“My apologies I should’ve explained earlier, I have excellent hearing and communications skills.”

“Oh, cool. It’s good to hear a voice.”

“I agree.”

“What’s it like down there?” He asked, spinning around, debating if he wanted to rewatch season two of ‘The Outer Limits’.

“Quiet for once, kinda a pain, I don’t have a vehicle mode so I have to run everywhere.”

He laughed at that. “So Arcee and Prime not letting you hitchhike?”

“Not even gonna try to get a ride from Arcee, and Optimus, I’d like to keep some pride.”

“Huh, how are you adjusting?”

Soundwave was quiet for a little while. “Yeah...it’s hard sometimes, no longer saying ‘lord Megatron’ or not aiming at Prime’s helm. How about you?”

“Bored, at least I had something to do when the war was raging, now it's looking at this planet, look at this other planet.” He groaned. “I’m tired of having things happen without me.”

“I can’t blame you, it makes sense, I think a lot of us are thinking the same thing, what do we do now?”

“I guess...live?”

“Cosmos what do you want to do?” Soundwave asked, his voice sounded different like it was warm like a morning sunshine.

“Something.”

“What’s stopping you?”

He paused, trying to process what was stopping him, finding no answer. “Nothing.”

Soundwave chuckled, that was new, really new. “Then go, visit someplace, enjoy yourself, just go an live.”

“But… my friends, you, you’re all trying to fix everything and-”

“Cosmos, what do the stars look like from where you’re at?”

“Huh?” He felt his thrusters sputter at the sudden question.

“What do the stars look like?”

“There… ummm…”  He spun around, seeing billions and billions of lights, possible solar systems with life. “So much…”

“Pick one and go towards it Cosmos.”

“Soundwave, what is it like back there, on Earth?”

Soundwave took a few minutes, Cosmos heard nothing, feeling the emptiness of the void that he lived in. Part of him wanted to cry out for Soundwave, something familiar and comforting. “It’s as messy as always Cosmos, but so far it’s good.”

“Oh, that’s good.” He smiled under his faceplate, drifting once again. “I’m not sure I want to leave you and everyone alone though.”

“Cosmos you’re already there, you’ve already left, so go.”

He frowned, letting out a faint whine. “Will you still be able to hear me?”

“I’m not sure, but we’ll find out.”

“Soundwave?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.” Cosmos picked a star, point himself at it, no longer drifting along instead pushing himself towards it, away from Earth from anywhere he knew, away from his friends. Leaving what he knew behind. Yet hoping that he wouldn’t be alone, that somehow Soundwave would still be there.

 

“Cosmos?” He vented removing his helmet, something he rarely did, setting it on the side of his berth.

“Yeah?”

He smiled, something even rarer that he did, finding amusing that only a few mechs knew that he had a face under that helmet. Sitting down on his berth, pulling up one of his legs look under his foot to pick out some annoying pebbles. “Tell me what you find, what it’s like, the people, their culture, how their sun or suns touch their planet in the morning.” He looked out the glass window, seeing Autobot city, watching as the sun slunk down behind the mountains.

“Okay.”

“I want to know how they live,” He hissed offlined his optics once again they came like spark eaters at night, hunting him down. “How they fight,” energon dripping out of the dead, their bodies greyed and no longer containing any form of life. “How they forgive,” watching as their limbs were blown off, wires scraping everything in their paths. “I want to know how they love.” He sunk down off his berth and onto the floor, clutching his helm, trying his hardest to once again push them away. Push away the nightmares, the emotions, the past, everything.

“Soundwave...I’ll tell you everything that I see.”

His voice was a comfort, and a challenge, it helped him somehow, he wasn’t sure how, but he wanted to know. “Thank you, Cosmos.” Time passes as he sat there on the floor trying to gain some ground, once again getting to his feet. “You have no idea how much you’ll be missed.” He said to himself staring at his helmet turning it over and over. “My good friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short follow up, please inform me if I messed something up, it's midnight here so help.
> 
> I'm giving you the sweet boys.

He admitted it was somewhat colder now, laying on her berth alone, he was used to a companion next to him, either chatting mindlessly or simply just being. His cassette had left him after he joined the Autobots, he expected this from Rumble and Frenzy, but not from Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw. He offlined his optics, listening to the world around him, the humans bicker about such small things, the heavy thuds of Prime’s peds. Letting his audio inputs reaching all the way out to Cybertron, hearing Starscream bicker with Wheeljack. Finally pushing himself to hear so much farther.

“ _ We are controlling transmission, if we wish to make it louder we will bring up the volume- _ ”

“Cosmos?”

“GAH!” The small Autobot screamed out, Soundwave imagined him jumping in pure shock. “Soundwave?”

“Interesting I can still hear you, tell me what episode were you about to watch?” He folded his arms, trying to find a comfortable position.

Cosmos vented. “It’s the first season, it’s the episode with the little alien ants killing people, dorky I know.”

Soundwave smiled at that, never seeing the episode but imagining theses ants going on a murderous rampage. “How quaint.”

Cosmos giggled softly. “So I found a planet.”

He sat up quickly his processor fuzzing at the sudden movement “Report, please.” He swung his peds over the side of his berth.

 

Cosmos smiled under his faceplate. “Well they’re not as advanced as the humans, but resemble them. They look like everyday humans but they have massive wings on their backs. They live mostly in the trees and have strange feather patterns. What I find interesting is that their family structure or bonding mates. There’s primarily females and males together, but sometimes even the same sex.” He cleared his throat. “And well, I just stumbled on this, but well they kinda impregnate the first time bonding them… and the male is extremely protective of their mate.” He felt his whole body heat up, kicking in his fans knowing that Soundwave could more than likely hear them.

“Fascinating,”

Cosmos played with his digits, feeling his spark spin faster. “Soundwave...you sound...distant.”

“There’s endless void between us.”

“No, I mean...cold…” Cosmos shivered a little for once feeling the cold around him. “Are you alright?”

Soundwave didn’t respond for awhile, each minute causing Cosmos to worry even more about his friend.

“Soundwave?” He frowned, undoing his ult mode and pulling his knees up to his chest. Venting as he stared at the planet below. “I guess no one want’s to talk to me...Better off drifting.”

“DON’T YOU EVER SAY THAT!”

“AAAH!” He screamed as Soundwave’s voice thundered in his helm. “Soundwave what the actual hell?!”

Soundwave went quiet again.

Frustrated Cosmos crossed his arms, turning himself towards Earth. “Soundwave…” His tone was cold and demanding. He pushed past the clouds as his vision bore into the roofs of Autobot city. “Soundwave...step outside.” He waited searching for a little blue helm, surprised to see it emerge out of a hanger. “Look up.” He watched Soundwave started out unable to see him. Cosmos frowned, lifting up his hand and raising one digit, pleased that Soundwave couldn’t see him. “I want you to look up there, the stars, they’re pretty right?”

“Yes… bu-”

“You’re not alone.” Cosmos cut him off. “It feels like it, but you’re never alone, it looks me millions of years to figure that out. Soundwave I understand it’s hard sometimes, but you’re not the first or the last to go through what you’re going through.” Cosmos still held up his middle finger at the small red visor. “The sun will rise, you will wake up tomorrow, and the universe won’t stop. Time will pass friends will come and go, foes will fade into the past and everything will keep spinning madly.” He finally put his hand down. “Don’t forget that Soundwave, you were there for me, I want to be there for you too.” He chuckled, staring down at the blue frame. “Besides you’re the only person who seems to notice me.”

“You’re worth noticing.”

Cosmos curled up into a tight ball, positive that Soundwave could hear his spark hissing with unrelenting emotion. “Soundwave...what do the stars look like from where you’re at?”

Soundwave shuffled his peds, venting as his hands squeezed and stretched. “Well...almost as flawless as you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I want them to be happy.


End file.
